


Naked suits you better

by RainyMonday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Steve, Established Relationship, Iron Man merchandise, It's Tony's fault, M/M, Rough Sex, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony is a tease, Top Steve, Wall Sex, jumpsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMonday/pseuds/RainyMonday
Summary: Tony wears an Iron Man Jumpsuit at home. Steve doesn’t like it. Tony wants sex in exchange for getting rid of the Jumpsuit. Steve happily complies. Smut ensues.





	Naked suits you better

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ;-)

„Tony, there really is no reason to wear that.”, Steve sighed deeply, examing him thoroughly.  
“But I am Iron Man”, Tony insisted, a childish grin on his face.  
“That’s exactly what I’ve been trying to say. You are Iron Man, there is no need to buy your own merchandise products. Plus, you won’t enter our bedroom like this.”, Steve stated, his voice fierce and determined. He was totally serious about this one. Tony wouldn’t get his will this time.  
“And I thought you like me in my armor”, Tony purred teasingly, his body all smooth and soft against Steve. Only it was not working this time.  
Steve felt his cheeks reddening and there was a wave of embarrassment even though nobody else could hear them. “That… that’s not what we’re discussion right now”, he spluttered out, trying to change the topic. He knew Tony would go for him like an eagle for prey once they started to talk about some of Steve’s kinks. He hated to admit them.  
“Oh, I think that’s very much what we’re discussion right now”, Tony insisted, his fingers drawing lines around the form of Steve’s body, ready to tease or touch, to confuse Steve. Tony knew what he had to do. But Steve knew him too and they had been together for so long he’d learned to resist. And to fight back.  
“I reject finding a man in a children’s jumpsuit attractive”, he said in his boldest voice and was even himself surprised how determined he sounded.  
Tony made his last, desperate move to get away with wearing his own merchandise. Flirting always was his last retort. “I could get out of it”, he mused, his lips and breath hot on Steve’s skin. Steve stayed strong.  
“No. I’m pretty sure you also got those Iron Man shorts.”, Steve denied, however, he couldn’t hide the spark of amusement in his tone as he spoke.  
“There are Iron Man shorts?”, Tony asked surprised and way too cheerful. Steve soughed passionately. This would be a very long day.  
“I shouldn’t have mentioned it in first place?”, Steve sighed, looking at Tony warily. He kind of expected him to start stripping right away only to reveal said briefs. He rolled his eyes and stated demonstratively with his hands on his hips: “You will not enter our bedroom in this jumpsuit”  
Tony only smirked at him, inching closer, presenting his body pretty much aggressive to Steve. “I could just get rid of all clothing”, he purred, his eyebrows raised suggestively, “or we could do it right here” He had reached Steve now and let his hands settle on the other’s hips, pressing their bodies together.  
Steve only glared at him. “And there certainly”, he paused to underline his words, “will be no sex until you get rid of whatever you like to call clothes”, Steve snarled, “and with getting rid of it I am talking about burning it. Or burying it somewhere. I never want to see it again”  
He made a step back, crossing his arms while he taped with his foot on the floor, waiting. Tony seemed to have no intention of undressing.  
Instead, he made another step further, now pressed firmly against the other again.  
“Are you sure you can resist?”, Tony whispered right into Steve’s ear. His voice was raw and seductive and his fingers once again rested on the other’s waist. His grip was probably a bit too firm but he was need and – even though he didn’t want to admit it – desperate.  
Steve had managed to deny him sex for almost a week now. Only because he fell in love with his own merchandise. And maybe because he wore this jumpsuit while both of them were at home. Inwardly, he shied while outwardly placed soft butterfly kisses on Steve’s skin. Very persuading normally.  
Normally. But today Steve only chuckled: “Nice try Tony.”  
He leaned into the other instead of moving backwards as the billionaire had expected and well, it seemed to show that he had learned during their relationship. At least Tony could pride himself to be a good teacher – which was no use to him in this situation.  
“So, darling”, Steve hissed, one half of him playful, the other one determined, “either you get out of this walking insult or there won’t be sex. Steve shot him his sweetest, however scariest smile and now it were his lips ghosting over Tony’s skin, stopping only shortly over his lips. Oh god, how Tony had needed this. Still needed it. He heard himself moan hoarsely and felt how need flooded his body. Self-control was not his best virtue, a fact that he came painfully aware of when Steve was so close, so hot and so utterly gorgeous.  
“If”, he begun, his voice still husky, “if I should decide to get rid to it, I get sex. Every day. Twice.”, Tony demanded with a Cheshire-cat like grin.  
Steve looked at him for a long, long moment until his face spread into a large grin and he held out a hand for his lover. “You get rid of it, sex twice as long as we’re not on a mission”, he agreed.  
Tony smirked, his hands met Steve’s in the brink of a second: “Deal.”  
There was an awkward moment of silence before Tony asked way too excited and with an enthusiastically attitude: “Do I get payback for the last days?”  
Steve only winked playfully: “Depends on your stamina, don’t you think?”  
“Oh, I think I can manage”, Tony purred into the other’s ear before theirs lips met in a heated kiss. Tony felt their mouth clashing in mess of tongue and teeth and heat. Tony was urgent, desperate even and he out it all in this kiss.  
Well, it didn’t remain a kiss after Tony’s hands were roaming his lover’s body and he could feel Steve’s own hands travelling over his back before they ran up and down his spine. Tony shivered, his body pressed even more desperate into Steve’s, their bodies now pressed against the wall of their room. Steve’s fingers brushed over the hem of his jumpsuit, sliding beneath the fabric. He murmured something, probably condescending Tony’s fashion sense.  
“We should get you out of this”, he finally stated, his teeth nipping at Tony’s already reddened skin, underlining his words. “Definitively”, was all Tony managed to breath out before Steve pressed him harder against the wall and his lips against Tony’s. His hands roamed over the jumpsuit, greedily exploring the body hidden beneath. Tony had to sulk in his breath, admiring how Steve was everything he’d ever wanted. He started to rub his body against Steve’s, bringing them closer and apllying the friction he so desperately needed. His erection had started to grow the moment Steve had said ‘Deal’ in this particular voice.  
Steve’s hands had now reached the zipper of the jumpsuit and the other pulled it down with such force it could have torn. The air hitting Tony’s body wasn’t cold but chilling and he moaned loudly, encouraging Steve to go further. He used the moment of stillness between them to wrap his hand around Steve, crashing their lips together while his hands slid under Steve’s shirt and followed the line of the other’s muscles before he paid more attention to his ass. Steve only snarled and shot him a glare, his lips leaving angry bruises all over Tony’s skin.  
The jumpsuit was pulled further down, revealing what Steve had suspected. Tony was indeed wearing Iron Man briefs and judged by the widespread grin on his face, Tony knew all too well. He felt the blonde’s hands scratching over his body, felt teeth leaving marks on his skin for everybody on display. God, it was good.  
“You really know how to drive me crazy”, Steve said, his voice dark and praising. Tony only hummed in content, his lips caressing the sensitive skin on Steve’s neck, coaxing a blissful moan from him.  
“It’s my very specialty to make you angry”, Tony muttered, trying to collect enough breath to talk properly.  
“Seems so”, Steve replied and the grin on his face was even a tad scary. Tony only laughed, low and husky, his hands already unbuttoning Steve’s trousers. He felt Steve’s body ache with need, similar to the way his body ached with it, knew that they had denied sex to each other for too long for an appropriate foreplay. He pulled the trousers down in one go, his fingers brushing over Steve’s tights and hard-on. He watched the other’s reaction closely as he started to rule against Steve’s erection. Steve moaned loudly, his hands tightening around Tony’s body, his head buried in the curve of Tony’s shoulder and neck.  
“You are such a tease”, Steve finally managed to say behind grinded teeth, his whole body shaking with anticipation. Tony’s boxers were yanked down, exposing him completely. It distracted him exactly long enough for Steve to move into action, catching both of Tony’s wrists to bring them forcefully against the wall. Tony sighed, his eyes closing for a moment to enjoy the heat and tension before he snapped back, arching his body against Steve’s, trying to get friction on his straining erection. Steve only chuckled, his other hand now cupping Tony’s ass and grinded a few times against Tony, leaving him even more desperate than before.  
“This is all your fault”, he stated breathlessly while getting a bottle of lube from the close drawer, “yours and that of your horrible clothing”  
Tony smiled, his eyes dilated and lips parted slightly. “I’m so sorry”, he breathed out ironically and that was enough to send Steve over the edge of control. He felt the firmness of the grip on his hands increasing, felt Steve’s body pressing him into the wall and then fingers probing at his entrance.  
Tony couldn’t suppress a greedy moan. It had been far too long. Far too long for patience. He happily moved against the touch, encouraging Steve to go faster, further. Steve complied, his lips crashing on Tony’s once again, their kiss full of hot lust and desire. Tony hummed into it the moment Steve’s finger entered him, his body all too eager to respond to the touch. He still wanted more. He tried to struggle beneath Steve’s touch, connecting their bodies even further. Steve hold him down, stilled him, left him only at the mercy of that single finger curling inside of him, making him see stars.  
He whined desperately and finally managed to rub his hard-on against Steve’s, earning himself a needy yelp from Steve and another two fingers almost roughly joining the one already inside of him. He moaned loudly, easing himself into the friction and burn, welcoming it like an old friend. Steve stretched him fast and precise but couldn’t stop himself from teasing. Tony saw satisfaction on his face every time the fingers brushed against his prostate, leaving him desperate. He was a mess. And he wanted more.  
He started to buck his hips with the thrusts, angling the fingers inside of him to hit just the right spots. His back arched and his toes curled and Steve looked at him like he wanted to consume him whole. Teeth and lips were all over him as his own teeth and lips were all over Steve. It was exactly what he needed to overcome the sudden, short loss of Steve’s fingers until they were replaced by Steve’s erection. He heard his breath hitch loudly and then heard the blissful scream ripped from his lips as soon as Steve seated himself fully inside of him. The other’s thrusts were hard and rough, full of need and desperation exactly as his own hips snapped back at each and every one of Steve’s thrusts. He wondered what would break first, his back or the wall and yet he was longing for it, the roughness, the delicious friction mixed with the bittersweet pleasure of burn and need.  
He would probably feel Steve for days after and he welcomed it, welcomed the roughness, the way their mouths and tongues collided. His hands were still pinned against the wall, his arching body caught between solid stone and Steve’s body towering over him. It was just right and not enough. His own erection was so hard it hurt, his body desperately craving for release, his lips as red and swollen as Steve’s.  
He buried his face in the other’s body, inhaling the scent and bathing in the warmth. Steve hummed contently, his thrusts still rough and deep and hard but also intimate, slow. Tony felt his hand slipping free from the other’s grip and instantly wrapped himself around Steve’s body, his arms pulling them so close together their bodies fit against each other like pieces of a puzzle. He moaned, deeply content. Steve only pressed him closer, his one hand steadying Tony’s body against his, right where it belonged, the other hand moving down to rub over Tony’s straining erection, timing it with his own thrusts, bathing them both in shared pleasure. When their lips entangled in another heated kiss, slow and long and burning, it was enough for Tony to send him over the edge, leaving his while body shuddering through the aftermath of his orgasm and his mind swimming in pleasure. He felt Steve’s breath, then the urgency of the other’s movement, the way Steve’s thrust grew more and more erratic. All it took for him to come was Tony moving back against his thrusts once again.  
They were both spend and exhausted, their clothes and bodies a real mess, but Tony felt so blissfully happy that he didn’t care. He cuddled up against Steve who hold him quietly, his breath growing steadier and steadier. At one point, they simply sunk down against the wall, Tony halfway over Steve with Steve’s arms around him.  
“We should to that more often”, Steve finally said, his fingers stroking Tony’s skin.  
“You still owe me another round”, Tony remarked, his voice still a bit slurred.  
“You are incredibly greedy”, Steve chuckled and pulled Tony closer.  
“Maybe a little bit”, Tony agreed and simply enjoyed the cozy gentleness between them.  
He should start wearing horrible clothes again if that always meant angry sex with Steve.


End file.
